Following in his grandfather's footsteps
by Jake456
Summary: When Andrew's grandfather dies he finds himself drawn to a conspiracy.  WARNING: Andrew/Graham slash  Indiana Jones tie in.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Indiana Jones, BtVS or the Stargate series. 

Timeline: After the Indiana Jones movies, Beginning of S4 of Buffy and Beginning of S7 of Stargate. 

Prologue 

Graham sighed, 'Why weren't there any single gay guys in Sunnydale? Was that so much to ask for?' he wondered

He surveyed the Bronze and saw one guy who once came on to him but denied everything the next morning and the guy told Riley and of course Riley Mr-Straight-as-an-arrow Finn had to have him drummed out in disgrace, Buffy and Willow tried to talk to Riley but no, he was out and Buffy had asked her mom give him a place to stay.

As he drank he noticed a red faced blond kid come in and the guy was crying. Graham narrowed his eyes, 'Why was he crying like that?'

Graham walked towards him and said gently, "Are you alright?"

The man looked up and sniffed, "No, I'm not, now leave me alone."

"Maybe I can help?" Graham said softly.

The man looked at him with blue eyes full of pain and sadness and anger and snapped out, "Leave me alone, alright?"

Graham nodded and backed away, looking a bit hurt and taken aback at his anger.

As he walked away Graham felt a hand on his shoulder and the man said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just that my grandpa died."

"Oh," Graham said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright," the man said, "We were really close and it doesn't make sense, he was healthy for a man his age."

Graham sat down and said, "Why don't you tell me about him, maybe it'd help if you talked about it?"

"Sure and oh, I'm Andrew Wells."

"I'm Graham Miller."

"Nice to meet you Graham," Andrew said, "And I'm sorry about yelling at you. We didn't even know until I got a huge parcel today with his letter to me saying that he was sure that some people were following him."

Graham looked concerned and said, "Was he, you know?"

"No," Andrew said adamantly, "He was not mad, he was probably the most stable man I ever knew, he even raised me for ten years and taught me a lot of things."

"We had little nicknames for each other," Andrew giggled, "He called me Missouri because I always asked 'show me grandpa, show me grandpa.'"

Graham smiled as Andrew lost himself in the memories and tears came to his eyes again, Andrew sobbed, "He's gone, my grandpa's gone."

"Oh," Graham said as he attempted to console Andrew again.

Andrew smiled softly and said, "Thanks but I wanna be alone for a bit."

Graham frowned, "Do you really want to be alone Andrew?"

"No," was the choked reply as Andrew started to sob again, Graham's eyes softened and he patted Andrew's back.

Andrew smiled softly and said, "Thanks Mr Miller but I'm going to go home now, gotta sort through my stuff. Maybe I'll see you again."

Graham nodded and Andrew walked home, the vampires never seemed to bother him but he could never be too careful. As he got home he walked upstairs and looked at the parcel his grandpa sent him and read the letter attached to it.

_Missouri, _

_Look kid, I'm sure people are after me; strange cars are always parked front of my home at night. Missouri, you know I have enemies, right? It's why I had to send you back to your parents, you were like my son and not my grandson. _

_I still remember holding you and teaching you things and you chirping 'Show me grandpa, show me grandpa.' God, I miss having you around or teaching you to walk and talk and you trying to wear my old fedora. _

_Missouri, grandpa Indy loves you, remember that. _

Andrew sniffed a bit reading the letter and muttered, "Miss you too grandpa," as he began to read again.

_As my beneficiary Missouri you have my personal collection of artifacts, relics and general things that I owned personally, now don't listen to your mom and dad and sell them, though each one is worth a small fortune, these pieces are worth more to history. _

Andrew nodded to himself and began to read again; _The people after me don't look like my usual group, nothing personal but I've irritated people from the Nazis to the KGB and even the CIA on one occasion, if it was personal I'd have expected for them to attack already but nothing, they watch me from their cars and that's it. Missouri, you be careful boy as they might be after you now. The parcel is only part of my gift to you; the rest of your inheritance is with a friend. _

"Grandpa," Andrew murmured slightly, "What happened to you?" He went to open his parcel and pulled out a beaten old leather jacket and even older fedora, one that had been lovingly cared for he put it on and frowned, it was still a bit too big for him as it plopped covering his eyes and the jacket, now it shocked him, did Grandpa remake it for him to wear?

Under the jacket was the whip, Andrew smiled slightly, his grandpa had taught him how to use the whip, he wouldn't be as good as his grandfather but he could use it well enough though grandpa taught him how to use a boomerang and fight.

Andrew tucked himself in bed and slept, dreaming of his grandpa teaching things, lifting him in the air and laughter.

The next day Andrew woke up and ran downstairs wearing the fedora, his mother frowned and said, "Andrew, I hope you're going to get rid of those mouldy old things soon and we want to talk to you about your inheritance, I think you need to think about the family, we could use the money."

Andrew frowned and his mother continued, "Your grandfather was such a bad influence on you, I swear I wished that you never knew him."

"Why'd you leave me with him for years then mom?" Andrew asked annoyed, "He treated me like I was his son."

She frowned, "Just one mention of your grandfather and you become so ill tempered and then he insists on saying that your name is Missouri."

I like Missouri Andrew muttered it was my special name and walked off

Andrew walked to his room and picked up the old leather jacket, he walked outside and frowned as the jacket was a bit heavier than he thought it'd be, he felt through the pockets and smiled as he found that there was a book in it and he pulled it out; 'Its one of grandpa's journals,' he began to read what was probably one of the last things his grandpa wrote.

As he read through it he frowned, something about a dig in Egypt? He knew that grandpa had done some digs in Egypt with his friend Sallah, he remembered meeting Sallah one time too, last time he heard Uncle Sallah was still alive and he knew Sallah had worked at some digs in Cairo. As he leafed through the book he smiled, 'There are phone numbers for Sallah and some of Grandpa's friends that were still around.'

'Egypt,' Andrew frowned, 'How much did that cost?' but he snapped his fingers, 'Phone cards,' he walked to a convenience store and bought a couple.

Andrew walked home clutching the several phone cards that had bought in his hands and said, "This should help me get into contact with Sallah, if he's still alive that is.' As Andrew walked home he looked at the Bronze and decided to get a soda.

Graham saw him and smiled, "Mr Wells, I was worried about you last night."

"Oh really?" Andrew said, "Sorry, I was really angry last night."

"Yeah," Graham said in a soothing voice, "You were crying and those were tears of anger and sadness, I know the difference."

"I'm feeling a bit better," Andrew said quietly, "But not much, I gotta call an old friend of grandpa's."

Graham offered him a soda and said, "Now that sounds good, when you going to do that?"

Andrew frowned, "Probably midnight, he lives in Egypt."

"Wow," Graham said, "That's a bit far, right?"

"Yeah," Andrew smiled, "Grandpa took me to see him every summer, actually I speak Arabic thanks to those trips as Grandpa wanted me to learn."

Graham smiled a bit and said, "Cool, I guess it's a good language to learn."

Andrew shrugged and drank his soda down and Graham said, "You free until midnight? I'd like to get to know you better."

"Sure," Andrew said obviously, "I guess that'd be alright but I have to call him, I can't forget."

Graham nodded and they walked outside, Andrew spoke a bit of his life with his grandfather and Graham was a bit astounded; the boy was downright worldly compared to him.

Andrew frowned, "When I was sent back my mom was horrified, she and grandpa never got along, I guess she didn't like that I was becoming more like him than my dad."

"Oh?" Graham said, "Did you see your Grandpa again?"

"Oh yeah," Andrew smiled, "Grandpa made sure of it, he would every see me Christmas, Halloween and Thanksgiving."

Graham laughed and Andrew gave a slight laugh and said, "Yeah, he loved irritating my mom I guess but the last few years he hadn't been able to show up, mom said he was getting too old."

Andrew got up and said, "Thanks for listening to me Graham, I enjoyed it."

"Yeah," Graham said as he got up and walked back to the Summer's home. When he got there he saw Buffy there doing laundry and said, "Hey Buffy."

Buffy smiled and said, "Graham how are you doing? Good day at the job?"

"Yep," Graham said smiling, "And thanks again for getting me that job, I appreciate it."

She smiled and said, "Graham, I was irritated about how Riley decided that you weren't his friend just because you were gay, at least mom and I can help you."

Graham smiled sadly and said, "Yeah, well I've met someone I'm kind of interested in."

Buffy smiled, "Anyone I know?"

"Nope," Graham said, "And before you ask I'm waiting with him, he's not ready for me to make my move yet because his grandpa just died."

"When he's ready," Buffy said with a grin, "Bring him to meet me and Riley and make sure he's touchy and feely, you know? Enough to scare Riley off."

Graham frowned and said, "Why are you still with Riley? Is it because you need more information from him?"

"That's part of it," Buffy frowned, "I think he could still be redeemed and if he apologises to you then I won't hurt him."

"That's if I accept his apology Buffy," Graham growled, "He hurt me; there's one part of me he can't accept and he turns me in, that's the end of my military career and our friendship."

Buffy hugged Graham and said, "Yeah, well I can't wait to meet him," and walked away.

That night Andrew snuck down and grabbed the phone, he looked at the computer and checked the time in Cairo and used his card and dialled the number.

Andrew waited patiently as he was being connected and heard an old gruff voice say in Arabic, "Yes? Who is this?"

"Umm," Andrew said in halting Arabic, "I'm looking for Sallah Mohammed Fasiel el-Kahir?"

"This is he," the voice said, "Who is this?"

"Good," Andrew said, "This is Andrew Wells but since I met you with my grandfather you might know me better as Missouri Henry Jones as my grandfather is Indiana Jones."

The voice shifted from gruff to jovial and said, "Little Missouri? I have not heard from you in ages."

Andrew giggled and, "You yourself Sallah, you have to be what? A hundred and three years old? I was surprised to learn from grandpa's journals that you're still alive."

Sallah laughed and said, "My boy, good living is the cause and joy in watching my family grow, a joy, which is my sorrow to say, that Indy lost when he gave you up."

"Umm, Sallah?" Andrew muttered, "Did anyone inform you that grandpa died?"

"Yes, I was the first one to know. As his will stated I had the personal belongings sent to you as I will hold your other inheritance until you came here," Sallah said, "Is this why you called?"

Andrew frowned, "No Uncle Sallah, I can't just leave. I need to know, why did Grandpa want to know more about this dig near Giza?"

Sallah frowned, "Which one? There were many digs in Giza's sands."

"Umm, let me look it up Sallah," Andrew said as he looked through the journal and smiled, "Here we go: 1928, Professor Paul Langford."

"I know that one," Sallah grumbled, "I was not on it mind you but there were warnings on the cover stone left by the ancient Egyptians, a dear friend wrote them down for me and I gave them to your grandfather to translate."

"_Beware the false evil gods, they steal the body of the people and harm them. Beware, do not open the Chappa'ai or else they may return." _

Andrew made a face and said, "What the hell? And they took it?"

"My little friend I cannot be sure what they took because a few days later the diggers in the expedition disappeared," Sallah said sadly, "Many of them were good friends of mine, even some distant family members. It was like the desert swallowed all evidence of them ever existing."

"But what does that mean?" Andrew groaned, "That they dug up what, a giant cursed something?"

"Maybe my friend, maybe," Sallah said, "But now you must come to Cairo, your Grandfather would wish for me to help you."

Andrew smiled softly, "I guess I could, it'd be nice to see you and Cairo again but Sallah, you're so, you know?"

"Age?" Sallah laughed loudly, "I am much like your grandfather; I shall live for years yet you know that even when he cradled you, singing to you when you were but a baby, he was in his late eighties Missouri and even then he was youthful and full of vitality."

Andrew turned red and said, "I miss grandpa, Sallah."

"Indeed," Sallah said, "Now I made a promise that I'd help you if you needed it, now do not make me be a liar for when I reach heaven what shall I tell your grandfather, Missouri? That you refused my aid and I couldn't fulfill my promise?"

"Sallah," Andrew said turning a bright red, "Don't be like that, it's just the timing, I'm supposed to have a job interview."

"Ah yes," Sallah said, "A job is important and I agree that you need to find a calling but honour your grandfather by following his footsteps, none of his children followed him and it hurt him Missouri, it was his cross to bear. I remember his frantic words when you were delivered to him that night so many years ago."

"Sallah, he said, it's like a miracle from up high my little grandson has been sent to me. He's so cute, so tiny and he won't shut up, he keeps crying."

Andrew sniffed a bit and said, "Sallah, I don't have the money to simply leave just like that."

"Money?" Sallah said indignant, "Your Grandfather deposited enough for you to come. I shall expect you soon as I have things to discuss with you, come soon Missouri and I shall arrange the paperwork."

Andrew hung up and walked upstairs, 'Egypt? Why do I have to go to Egypt for? What couldn't Sallah tell me?'

He looked at his whip and smiled, 'What the hell, I wanted to find out what happened to grandpa,' and went to sleep, 'I'll buy the ticket tomorrow night.'

The next day Andrew walked downstairs and heard his mother say, "Andrew's always like this when anything about his grandfather comes up."

His father said, "Yeah, well I didn't want your father to have anything to do with our kids, Tucker was smart but you had to let him take care of Andrew."

Andrew made a face, walked out quietly and decided that he'd be on the next plane out to Cairo, he snuck out and walked to the Bronze; he'd have a nice drink and say hi to Graham and maybe see Jonathon and Warren.

Graham walked out and began to work when he saw Andrew walking in wearing an old fedora and leather jacket, Graham looked at him and smiled, "Andrew, come on in."

"Hey Graham," Andrew said with a joyful wave and a grin.

"Hello Andrew," Graham smiled as he grabbed a soda for Andrew and said, "How're things at home?"

Andrew looked down and said, "Umm, yeah Graham, I'm going to be leaving town for a few days I think."

"Oh," Graham said smiling, "Funeral, right?"

"No," Andrew said, "I'm going Cairo, I have to talk to an old friend of Grandpa's and he needs me there for a few months maybe."

Graham's face fell as he looked at Andrew and said, "Really? Do you have to go? I mean Andrew, it's dangerous, you know that right?"

Andrew nodded, "But I trust Uncle Sallah."

"But Andrew," Graham said, "This could be dangerous, do you know anything about Egypt?"

"Yes," Andrew said as he drank his soda, "Grandpa took me there a lot when I was little and my grandpa and Sallah had been friends longer than most people have been alive."

Graham frowned and said, "You want to spend a little time with me again Andrew?"

"Umm, sure," Andrew said, "But I need to use the phone, it's a toll free call."

"Sure," Graham nodded as he watched Andrew make a reservation for tonight and his frown deepened, 'So soon? Why is Andrew suddenly so eager to leave?'

After Andrew came back he smiled a bit and said, "I'm leaving on the bus tonight."

"How about I drive you?" Graham said, "Then you don't have to pay for the bus trip."

Andrew's face lit up and he said, "Sure Graham, that's nice of you, if you really want to that is?"

Graham nodded, "But perhaps you should pack now? I'll come with you."

Andrew nodded; he'd feel safer if he could pack with someone as his parents wouldn't be happy to know he was leaving just like that.

"Can you leave work just like that?" Andrew asked, "I mean you could get fired."

"Ah," Graham said, "I'm a good employee and besides, the manager has trouble finding reliable workers."

Graham took Andrew outside and drove him home, Graham waited outside and saw Andrew running out holding his suitcase and jumped in smiling widely, "They weren't home," Andrew said, "Now let's get going."

"Okay," Graham said as he drove to the Summer's home, "This is where I live, with my friends," as he walked in Buffy ran up and waved at him.

"Buffy," Graham said, "This is my, umm, new friend; Andrew, the one I told you about?"

"Oh really Graham?" Buffy said as she looked him over and said, "Nice jacket."

Graham led Buffy to the kitchen and Buffy said, "He's cute, isn't he?" Graham nodded and Buffy smiled, "Already taking him home?"

"No," Graham said, "He's leaving town, he's going to Egypt tonight just to check something out with his grandfather's death and he's going to be gone for god knows how long."

Buffy frowned, "Graham, I understand what he's going through and you know he has to grieve in his own way and you can't force him to stay."

As they walked out Buffy said, "So Egypt? That's cool, you ever been there before?"

"Yep," Andrew said proudly, "Been there plenty of times, I just haven't been there for awhile."

"Cool," Buffy said, "We're having a barbeque tonight, do you want to stay for that?"

"Yeah," Andrew said excitedly, "But I can't stay for too long as I have to be at LA by eleven o'clock tonight."

"Sure thing Andrew," Graham said, "But enjoy yourself, please?"

Andrew nodded and took off his jacket and the fedora, Buffy smiled at him and said, "I'll be back in a couple of hours, gotta get the burgers and other things."

"Okay," Andrew said as he sat down and suddenly grinned, "We aren't having primate parfait are we?"

"What's that?" Graham asked curious, "A cake or something?"

"No, my grandpa told me about it: its chilled monkey brains still served in its own head," he giggled when Graham's face turned green.

"You're kidding me, right Andrew?" Graham pleaded, "Tell me you're kidding?"

"Nope, he got served a dish of it in 1937," Andrew giggled.

"Oh gross Andrew!" Graham said, "Did he eat it?"

Andrew nodded and said, "It's considered rude if you don't eat what your host offers you, that's what grandpa said."

Graham shuddered and they talked for a few more hours when Buffy returned with several burgers and said, "Dinner time."

As Andrew helped Buffy out in the kitchen she looked him over and said, "So your grandpa died?"

"Yeah," Andrew said sullenly, "And I'm gonna find out why too."

"A bit obsessed aren't you?" Buffy frowned, "I mean you only found out a couple of days ago, right?"

Andrew simply nodded and said, "Yeah but I need this, I owe him this at least, I owe him a lot."

Buffy nodded, impressed by the bit of steel Andrew was showing and shooed him out of the kitchen so she could finish up.

Andrew sat down next to Graham and they talked for a bit longer until Buffy brought out the burgers and said, "So, who's in Egypt?"

"Oh," Andrew said, "Sallah Mohammed Fasiel el-Kahir, he always insisted on me calling him Uncle Sallah. He and Grandpa go years back, one of my earliest memories are of him singing Gilbert and Sullivan to me."

Graham muttered, "Sounds like a good guy."

"He is, he made a promise to Grandpa to help me if I need his help and says I'd need to accept his aid so he can meet grandpa in heaven," Andrew giggled, "And say proudly that he helped me."

After dinner Andrew looked at the time and said, "Graham, I gotta go."

"So soon?" Graham said almost looking sad, "I mean we got a few hours, right?"

"Not long enough," Andrew said, "I have to go, okay?"

"Alright," Graham said and wrote something on a paper and passed it to Andrew, who looked at it puzzled. Graham smiled, "It's my Email address and my cell number."

"Oh cool," Andrew said, "Thanks," as they left and he waved bye to Buffy.

She smiled and said, "Be careful Andrew."

"Umm," Andrew said, "Its Missouri now, it's the name I prefer."

"I prefer Andrew," Graham said softly.

Andrew shrugged and said, "Alright, I guess."

As they drove Graham's concerns for Andrew running off were only growing; Egypt was dangerous he knew that much, maybe his Grandfather's old friend could be trusted but not by him.

Andrew sighed as prayed that things would be alright and again wondered what Uncle Sallah had to teach him, it wasn't much he forgot from Grandpa but he hadn't practiced in eight years so he was rusty and he would need to retrain himself.

At the airport Andrew got out and got his ticket, he smiled at Graham and said, "You can go home if you want, I can handle myself from here."

Graham shook his head and said, "I'll stay here with you until your plane comes, come on we can get some coffee or something."

Andrew grinned and nodded and Graham took him to the restaurant and said, "Andrew, you're going to be careful, right?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "I'm going to be careful, alright? I'm eighteen years old."

Graham held his hand out calming Andrew down and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."

"Really?" Andrew smiled, "That's cool I guess."

Graham smiled and said, "I'm just going to keep worrying if you don't call me or send me an email once a day, alright? And I want a promise that you'll do that at least, okay Andrew?"

"Sure," Andrew said, "If I can."

"No Andrew," Graham said, "Promise me you'll send an email at least."

"Okay," Andrew said and smiled, "It's time for me to go."

As Andrew left Graham smiled, "Andrew, I like you."

"Oh cool," Andrew grinned, "I like you too, you've been a really cool friend."

Graham's face fell again and thought, 'Friend? He thinks of me as a friend?' And watched Andrew go into the line up and saw Andrew shoot him a brilliant smile and a final wave as he went past the security check and into the airplane. 

TBC 

Note: The reason that Indy and Sallah have lived for so long is that they drank from the Holy Grail. 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter but I don't own the Tomb Raider series as well.

Chapter 1

As the plane landed in Egypt Andrew began to get excited as he hadn't been here in ages, he got off and looked around until he saw a young man holding a sign saying "Missouri."

Andrew went up to him and said, "Hello? I'm Missouri."

"Missouri," the man said, "I am Sallah's servant, he wishes you to come to right away as he has many things to explain."

Andrew nodded picking up his bags and followed the man out to a waiting car and got in, the man was silent for the trip as they headed to Sallah's place.

Sallah waited for Andrew to come, he hadn't seen little Missouri in years ever since Indy had to give Andrew up to protect him and his family, he adored Andrew.

As he looked around he saw that his daughters were preparing dinner to welcome Missouri, he hoped Missouri wasn't too spoiled by American food that he wouldn't enjoy a traditional dinner.

"Ah Indiana," he said to himself, "What have you involved your grandson and I into? But a vow is a vow."

When Andrew came up Sallah smiled and said, "Missouri Jones, or do you prefer Andrew Wells? I am unsure of what to call you my young friend."

"Please call me Andrew for now Sallah, until I'm ready to go by Missouri."

"It is what it is," Sallah said, "Come, I have prepared dinner, join me my friend."

As they walked to the dining room Andrew mumbled, "I'm sorry I didn't come to the funeral, I didn't even know he had died."

"Yes," Sallah said softly, "There was no funeral to speak of, Indy only wished to be cremated and his ashes sprinkled by you in the desert around the great pyramids, we shall do this together tomorrow."

Andrew smiled a bit, "Of course Sallah."

As they walked to the dining room Andrew saw Sallah's large brood, Sallah sighed, "If only your grandfather had given you to me."

"Maybe grandpa thought the guys after him would target you too."

"Perhaps," Sallah said softly, "But we will talk of such things later, now is a good time to eat."

As they ate Sallah regarded Andrew, compared to his grandfather at his age Andrew was softer than Indy was, not that this was truly a bad thing.

Andrew answered questions about how his life was in Sunnydale and told Sallah's great granddaughters that he wasn't looking for a wife or a girlfriend.

Sallah smiled softly as they ate dessert and said, "Tomorrow Andrew and I shall travel to Giza and we will be gone for a few days."

They nodded and Sallah said, "Daughters, I have to take Andrew to talk for awhile in private."

Andrew smiled shyly at the girls and followed Sallah out, Andrew smiled and said, "Sorry Sallah, I meant no disrespect to any of them, I."

Sallah held his hand up and said, "Think nothing of it Andrew, they only jest."

"Yes, I know," Andrew said, "It's just a bit odd that they'd come on to me."

As they sat down in the library Sallah smiled, "The years have been good to me and indeed to my family, many archaeologists need diggers and your grandfather's kind words and recommendations have earned my gratitude and my friendship many times over and I am honoured to help his grandchild."

Andrew smiled, "So about this dig, I'm surprised that they didn't ask you to come?"

"Please," Sallah said, "Something about it seemed off, I don't know what they were looking for but it was obviously interesting and the warning that your grandfather translated was the final straw."

Sallah passed the warning into Andrew's hands and Andrew read out, "Beware the false evil gods; they steal the souls and bodies of the people."

"Your Grandfather, shortly before his death, became interested in this one dig. I have his journals with me, come and look."

Andrew pulled out his own journal and said, "Grandpa hid this one his old jacket and resized it to fit me."

Sallah looked at it and said, "Indeed a great mystery, he was interested in a young man's work; a Dr Daniel Jackson, his work was not treated kindly as he was laughed out of many conferences, it hurt your Grandfather to see that, in his day people at least listened respectfully."

Andrew sighed, "It does seem rather bad I guess."

"Indeed, your grandfather tried to approach him a great many times but at the time Dr Jackson was angry and would storm out," Sallah said, "But your grandfather grew concerned when Dr Jackson dropped off the face of the planet and no papers were written by him since then."

As Sallah got up he looked at Andrew and said, "Tomorrow you and I will go to Giza together to fulfill your grandfather's wishes."

That night Andrew slept soundly he felt comfortable, remembering the last times he had been here.

As Andrew dreamed, he was walking through the home he shared with grandpa and Andrew felt sad as he walked through the old musty library, he saw himself as a young boy sitting on his Grandfather's lap being snuggled and read to, he walked past himself being taught how to use the whip like his grandfather. He looked at his Grandpa and whispered, "I'm sorry for not being there."

Andrew woke, his eyes watering and looked outside and realized that he had made a promise to Graham, he could call once but he'd call tomorrow night when he knew he wouldn't wake anyone up. He dressed and walked outside and looked at the sun as it rose over Cairo.

He heard Sallah call out, "Andrew, we are leaving now, we have a long journey."

Andrew rushed out and said, "Alright Sallah."

As they drove to Giza, Andrew listened to Sallah explain more about the dig and said, "Umm, Paul Langford?"

"Ah, Paul Langford and your Grandfather only met once and I believe he called your Grandfather a tomb robber, it went downhill from there. He has a daughter, Catherine Langford; well known in her own right and she is smart, you may want to talk to her as well."

Andrew made a face and said, "Later maybe."

At the site Andrew looked around and saw nothing, Sallah sighed, "This is where I must inform you that you are venturing into dangerous territory Missouri and if you want to continue then you must train physically and mentally; six months here and six months in England with a friend of your Grandfather's, she'll finish your training."

"Now," Sallah said, "The desert and I shall train you, I will not enjoy this Andrew but I promised your grandfather."

Andrew paled but he knew he was in no shape for intrigue or if someone started to shoot at him.

Sallah took him to the Great Pyramids and he spilled his grandfather's ashes and watched the hot desert wind pick them up and take them into the air.

Andrew sighed, "I'll try and make you proud grandfather."

He looked at Sallah and said, "I promised a friend in the states that I'd keep in contact with him at least."

"You shall be allowed Andrew," Sallah said, "And I promise you that this will be for the good."

In Sunnydale Graham opened his Email and saw a message from Andrew and he opened it.

_Hey Graham, I promised you that I'd contact keep in contact with you and I will do my best but I'm going to be gone for a while, not really sure how long but at least a year and I'll understand if you don't wanna be my friend for that long. _

Graham sat frozen in his seat, 'A year? Andrew was going to be gone for a year? A whole year?' He walked down and saw Buffy sitting watching TV and said, "Well, Andrew sent me an email and he's going to be gone for a year."

Buffy smiled, "Hey, maybe he won't be gone that long and Graham, it's a year not a century. He's the first guy you've got a crush on, right?"

"Yeah," Graham said softly, "But a year? What is he doing for a year in Egypt?"

"Don't worry, maybe you can ask him when he comes back, right?"

Graham looked down and walked off and Buffy frowned, Graham fell hard; first that little snit about Andrew calling him a great friend. She hoped that Andrew at least had some feelings for Graham.

Meanwhile in Egypt Andrew sat at the pool splashing his face with cool water and groaned as everything hurt, his skin was sunburnt, blistering in other places. Sallah's course was hard, beyond hard and he thought high school gym classes was difficult, man he had grown soft, he wasn't hard before but he remembered being tougher with grandpa. That month in the desert was hard and hot, he must've lost twenty pounds of fat and water.

Sallah came behind him and said, "A month in the desert and do you wish to quit Andrew? Do you wish to go home and be your mother's boy and forget about your grandpa?"

"No," Andrew said as Sallah took him back to the obstacle course.

"Good," Sallah said, "Now let's do this course in less time than we did before, yes?"

Andrew nodded and Sallah yelled, "Run boy, run like your life depends on it because one day it very well may depend on it."

As Andrew ran on the burning sands he barely felt the pain now, four months of that had made sure of this as he climbed a rope, he even knew that the words Sallah said weren't done to be mean.

After his ten hour workout Sallah watched Andrew swim in the oasis and smiled proudly, 'Andrew's getting better and better, it had been so hard at first. The shyness is still there but Indy's English contact will handle that,' he thought.

Andrew bathed happily in the cold water and thought about Dr Jackson's theories, if his grandfather thought they had merit then he'd look into it and even visit Dr Jackson himself.

Sallah smiled inwardly, 'Andrew looks a bit more like Indy did at his age now, maybe Andrew will follow in Indy's footsteps.'

"So," Andrew asked Sallah, "whose Grandpa's English contact?"

"She is the daughter of one of Indy's good friends, her name is Lara Croft; a talented explorer herself, she is quite known in some circles and your Grandfather ended up helping out in some cases of hers."

"Cool," Andrew grinned, "Guess I'll meet her in England soon."

"Indeed," Sallah smiled, "I've never been there but the British are well remembered here."

Andrew sighed as he floated in the water and looked at his peeling skin and winced, he was peeling bad as he had such pale skin.

Sallah sighed, "Most of your lessons with me will soon be over but you must come with me to the oldest part of the city, I found someone who might be able to tell us what the mysterious object that was buried is. Tomorrow that is, enjoy the pleasures that Cairo have to offer tonight Andrew."

Andrew shook his head, "I'm tired Uncle Sallah, it's time for bed."

As he walked away Sallah smiled again, 'He called me Uncle Sallah, its good hear that again.'

Andrew snored contentedly in bed while wondering what was going on in Sunnydale, as he slept he dreamt of his friends and thought, 'Damn, I actually miss Sunnydale or at least my friends there,' Graham and Jonathon were foremost in his mind.

When Andrew woke up he got dressed and got up, he stretched out happily getting ready to go with Sallah to this place, he didn't mind going exploring today.

Sallah walked over and said, "Andrew, it's time to go."

They got into Sallah's car and as they drove Sallah sighed, "I truly believe Cairo was at its best before the Second World War, your grandfather and I had many fine adventures here. Did he tell you of the quest for the Ark of the Covenant or perhaps our quest for the Holy Grail?"

"Umm, the Ark I know about," Andrew said, "But he never told me much of the Holy Grail, that was with my Great Grandfather, right?"

"Oh yes," Sallah said, "And I'll mention this in confidence but both your Great Grandfather and Grandfather drank from it, he even let me drink it a sip mind you but it is what left us vital. Your Great Grandfather was nearly ninety when he died but he even got to cradle you in his arms as a mere babe, said that you were the second sweetest baby he ever saw, the first being your Grandfather."

"So what," Andrew muttered, "Grandpa and you were immortal?"

"Oh no," Sallah said, "Our lives were lengthened but we age outwardly," he looked down, "I truly believe that you would've been in your fifties when we go to our final resting place."

Andrew giggled and said, "I always wondered how grandpa could outrun me when I was five, I mean he used to chase me around and played with me, he tuckered me out sometimes."

"Your grandfather treasured you Andrew," Sallah said softly, "Your mother despised it you know, when he changed your name to Missouri Jones."

Andrew smiled, "I know that, mom and dad kept yelling at me that my name is Andrew Wells, I kept it but only grandpa called me Missouri."

The rest of the trip was done in silence; Andrew remembering his grandfather and Sallah remembering the past streets of Cairo.

When they stopped Andrew helped Sallah out and they walked up and saw an old man looking at them, Andrew waited until Sallah introduced him to the old man.

The old man looked at him and said, "I am honoured to meet you Missouri Jones, it is an honour to tell my father's story to one who will listen."

The man sighed, "It was odd, my father said that the item they dragged out of the sands was a circle of stone with odd engravings, he touched it and in his letter he said that the circle didn't feel like stone, it felt like something else."

Andrew nodded, "Something made of stone but is not stone? Interesting."

"A day later," the man said, "My father and the others disappeared, I lost my father that day in what they said was a sandstorm and while sandstorms can be dangerous for even the most experienced man there was no storm that day. If you find them please ask them what happened to my father, if only for some peace for me and my family."

"I promise," Andrew said gravely, "I'll find out your father's fate and tell you or your family."

The man nodded, "Thank you Missouri Jones, I hope you find something to give both of our family's peace of mind."

Andrew nodded and walked out followed by Sallah, who looked at Andrew and said, "You better mean what you say Andrew, a promise is meant to be kept, not broken."

"I know," Andrew said, "But this mystery has claimed that man's life and my grandfather's life."

Sallah smiled, "You looked almost like your grandfather right there, it brought back good memories."

Andrew smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Uncle Sallah, that, umm, means a lot to me."

"Good," Sallah said, "You have but a month with me then you must head to England, we have little time to train you."

During the last month Sallah trained Andrew harder; the obstacle course was harder on Andrew but he was getting used to climbing ropes and rock climbing.

Sallah yelled, "You can do this Andrew, you don't wish to shame your Grandfather's legacy by letting his blood that flows through your veins spill on this hot dry sand, do you?"

"No," Andrew said, sweating as he climbed the last rock and Sallah smiled as he held out a cup of water.

"Do you want water Andrew?" Sallah demanded, "Or do you want finish this course like a man?"

Andrew kept running across the burning sand and Sallah nodded.

That night Andrew, with Sallah's permission, called Sunnydale. First Jonathon, who gave him the lowdown on what was going on in Sunnydale.

Graham was taking the day off when the phone rang bit early in the morning but it was Andrew, only he called this early. He picked the phone up and choked out, "Andrew?"

Andrew smiled as he heard his friend's voice and said, "Graham, how are you?"

"Good," Graham said, "But wishing you were with us right now, safe. You know what I mean?"

"I'm safe," Andrew sighed, "Graham, it's alright. I feel better than I have in years, I promise you."

Graham smiled, "I know, but what's going on?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I'm leaving Egypt soon."

"Really?" Graham said, "You're coming home, right?"

"No," Andrew said, "I'm spending six months in England then I'm coming home Graham, I promise."

Graham smiled, "Cool, I can't wait to hear your tales about your exotic adventures there."

"Okay," Andrew said as he hung up, he wondered, not for the first time, 'Why Graham is so interested in knowing about me?' Andrew fell asleep, snoring softly.

As Andrew hung up Graham shook his head, 'England? He's going to England?'

The next month as Andrew was getting ready to leave Sallah smiled, "Andrew, your grandfather's journals will be sent with you, if there are any clues to our little mystery they shall be in there."

Andrew put on his leather jacket and fedora on and said to Sallah, "I owe you a lot still; I won't be able to pay you back.

Sallah grabbed Andrew into a bear hug and said, "My little friend it is alright, I owed your Grandfather much."

"My friend," Sallah said to no one in particular, "That boy could be great one day."

TBC

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 2 

As the plane landed Andrew stuck his face to the window, he saw the Thames River and thought, "Wow, London is so cool."

He wondered vaguely about Lara Croft, Sallah had told him that she was basically like his grandfather was in his heyday.

Andrew walked out and saw a tall woman with long dark brown hair and she smiled, "Well, well, Indiana Jones's grandchild."

Lara walked over and looked him over and said, "Desert life seems to have agreed with you a bit, you look almost rugged. Oh and that beard you're sporting? I'd keep it."

"What?" Andrew muttered as he rubbed his face, he felt the rough whiskers and thought, 'Damn it, I do have a beard, I've been training hard that I hadn't even noticed it,' and said, "Okay."

She walked ahead of him and said, "As you may or may not know I am Lara Croft, Lady Lara Croft. Your Grandfather had my respect and my father respected him."

"Umm, alright," Andrew said softly, "And thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome, I trust you can get your own bags?" she said.

"Yes ma'am," Andrew said as he went to baggage claim to collect his things.

Lara looked him over, 'This short man is barely five foot seven and yet he is Indiana Jones's grandson?' she looked him over and shrugged, 'He almost looks the part but he's so shy, so soft spoken. Well, I'll change that.'

As Andrew ran after her holding his bags and she continued to look at him, 'The first lessons will be speaking lessons as the boy is far too soft spoken. I'll have to cure that along with his wide eyed look, it doesn't work well in the field.'

Andrew stared at the car and Lara said, "Will you stand there with your mouth agape or do are you going to do something?"

"Sorry," Andrew said as he got into the car.

'Oh yes,' Lara thought, 'That attitude is the first to go.'

As they drove to Croft manor Andrew looked at her and said, "Umm ma'am, how do you know my grandfather?"

"Ah yes," Lara said, "My father had to good fortune of meeting Dr Jones on a dig they were both looking at and they hit it off, after they had gotten drunk and riled up the natives of course."

"That sounds like grandpa," Andrew said quietly.

"First lesson Mr Jones," Lara said sharply, "Don't mutter or murmur under your breath, speak up."

"Okay Ma'am," Andrew said surprised.

"Second is this: while Ma'am is a polite way of referencing a woman," Lara said, "You may call me Lara or, if you must, Lady Croft."

"Yes Lara," Andrew said shocked.

"Good boy, you learn fast," Lara said smiling.

Andrew went quiet as they drove out to the country side and she smiled, "This is my home and your home for the next six months Mr Jones."

"Thank you for having me," Andrew said as he got out.

A man walked out and said, "Mr Jones, I am Hillary, Ms Croft's butler. You shall most likely meet Bryce, Ms Croft's associate soon enough."

Lara shot him a wry smile and said, "Bryce will be helping with your training Mr Jones, which begins at six AM tomorrow morning and do try to look around. You shall not be going on any month long excursions into the desert here, this is your whole world for all that you are concerned."

Hillary took Andrew's bags and showed him up to his room and said, "Mr Jones, do you wish to take dinner here or eat with Lady Croft?"

"I guess I'll eat with Lady Croft," Andrew said and suddenly asked, "Why do you have a girl's name?"

"Oh, that," Hillary said, "Is a rather private matter."

"Oh, sorry," Andrew said as he blushed with shame, "I didn't mean to insult you."

"Quite Mr Jones," Hillary said as he walked away.

Andrew looked out in the hallway of the mansion and looked hesitantly around. He walked out to the bathroom and began to trim his beard and moustache, he looked at it and thought, "It doesn't look to bad, I'll try it out for a while."

He walked out and Lara looked at him and said, "Much better, that beard doesn't look so shabby now."

Andrew rubbed the trimmed beard and moustache and said, "Yeah, thanks. I didn't even realize that as I, umm, usually kept myself shaved."

Lara looked him over and said, "It makes you look a bit more mature, keep it."

"Hmm, I think I will," Andrew said rubbing it again.

She looked at him and said, "You can use the phone if you want while you're training here, you are to only leave when I do. This is your world right now but I suppose one cannot deny your friends."

"Thank you Lara," Andrew said as he went to the computer and left emails for both Graham and Jonathon.

The next day Andrew got up and brushed his teeth when Lara said, "It's time."

Andrew barely had time to duck when Lara kicked at him.

Lara saw Andrew's shocked look and said, "Your enemies won't wait for you to have your breakfast," and kicked Andrew in the chest.

As Andrew rubbed his chest she smiled, "Breakfast?"

"Umm, alright," Andrew muttered as he looked at his clothes and put on some jeans and a faded shirt and walked downstairs.

Andrew looked at her and sighed, "Was it necessary to start kicking me this early?"

"Yes Mr Jones, it was," Lara said, "Your enemies won't wait for you to have breakfast so you'll have to learn how to fight whenever, Hil and I do so look forwards to teaching you."

After breakfast Andrew looked at Lara a bit warily.

Lara smiled and said, "Oh Andrew, I won't attack you on a full belly, besides I don't want to lose my carpet if you throw up."

"Yes Lara," Andrew said softly.

"Smashing," Lara said, "Our lessons will include fighting hand to hand from dawn to noon, breaks at lunch and breakfast of course, from noon to about four in the afternoon is weapons and us looking at your grandfather's journals."

The weeks passed and Andrew was forced to fight with Lara and Hillary; Lara would strike out of nowhere and Hillary was just as good of a fighter.

Andrew ducked a kick from Lara and another punch from Hillary, Lara smirked, "Andrew, you're going to have to hit back sooner or later and not just dodge."

"Yes!" Andrew said as he actually hit Lara hard.

Lara gasped, "Mr Jones! You hit a girl!"

"Oh god!" Andrew said, "I'm sorry…" when Lara hit him back.

"Don't apologise," Lara smiled, "It's training and how are you going to learn? Just don't go around hitting women."

Andrew nodded as she sighed, "Perhaps we can call it early today, I have a _dreadful_ high society thing to go to. You, of course, are my escort."

Hillary and Andrew stared and Hillary said, "But first I think a hair cut is in order, if you will ma'am?"

'Of course," Lara said, "I did forget. Andrew, this isn't Cairo or the desert wastes you were forced to survive in, it is much worse, it is high society. After your haircut and a proper suit laid out we shall do a very difficult lesson."

"What?" Andrew asked.

"How to dance and survive in high society," Lara said with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Come," Hillary said as he pulled Andrew to the garage, "We have to make sure that you don't look like Tarzan, lord of the apes."

Andrew turned red, "I was being forced to survive in the desert and there wasn't a barber there."

Lara watched Andrew being dragged off by Hillary and sat back and thought, not for the first time, 'What the hell was he getting into or, more correctly, what will his search into his Grandfather's death and his research into Indiana's research led to?'

'Well,' Lara thought, 'We will have to step up his training, if someone did kill Indiana Jones, well they'd simply have to pay for it.'

When Andrew came back she looked him over and said, "Very nice, I like the spikes. Now follow me."

As they walked into the large ballroom she said, "Now to dance." She grabbed Andrew and took him into her arms and said, "Now move with me."

Andrew moved with her a bit clumsily at first but he was getting the hang of it, she smiled, "Good boy, but now you have to learn how to do this while I'm in a dress."

"You wear dresses?" Andrew said confused, "I've been here for a month and I've never seen you in a dress."

"I am a girl," Lara said in teasing voice, "I usually despise dresses but I do wear them when I have to."

Andrew nodded and Lara said, "Now you get into the suit that Hillary has laid out for you."

He ran upstairs to his room and dressed in the tuxedo, Hillary nodded, "You look good in that suit and do be careful in it Mr Jones."

"Yes sir," Andrew said respectfully.

He walked, down the suit felt itchy and a bit uncomfortable. Lara looked at him and said, "Well, don't you look nice in a suit."

"It itches," Andrew said while scratching at his neck.

"Of course it itches, good clothes are never supposed be comfortable," Lara said with a smirk on her face, "These fancy dresses aren't exactly comfortable either."

Andrew moved toward her and said, "Same as before, right?"

"Quite so Mr Jones," Lara said as they danced together, Andrew was still a bit clumsy but he was getting better as he moved with her.

As the evening approached Andrew sent his emails to Graham and Jonathon and Lara frowned, 'This Graham chap seemed to be rather concerned about Andrew, always asking if he was alright.'

They got into the car and Lara said, "So what will you do when you get back to the States? Rest for a bit?"

"Umm, Sallah said that I should look for a Catherine Langford," Andrew said, "Grandpa was researching her father's dig in Giza when he died."

"It does seem rather suspicious," Lara said, "He was rather healthy for a man of his age, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "And he managed to take care of me for ten years too and that was when he was in his eighties, that doesn't happen often, does it?

"Well, the world is poorer for his lost," Lara said softy, "My father spoke highly of him."

Andrew nodded as they stopped in front of the place, Andrew whispered, "What are we doing here anyways?"

"Oh, it's a charity ball," Lara said, "To thank the generous donations of people like me."

As they walked in Andrew looked uneasy as he strode in arm in arm with Lara, he looked around and saw other women with handsome escorts and felt kinda plain.

Lara whispered, "Andrew, those men with their women don't love them, they're eye candy."

"And I'm not?" Andrew said while rubbing his chin.

"No, you are a guest of mine Andrew," Lara said as she pulled him to dance floor and they began to dance, she pointed out some people and even introduced Andrew to his first glass of champagne and said, "Not too fast Andrew, I don't want you to get drunk."

Andrew nodded a bit and said, "It doesn't taste bad, almost fizzy, like pop."

She smiled and said, "Andrew, I'm going to step up your training tomorrow; we're going into pistol training, my particularly favourite weapons, as well as brushing you up on your whip and anything else your grandfather may have taught you."

"Okay Lara," Andrew said as he looked around, "This place isn't really my kind of thing," he said as he grabbed something to eat.

As they walked out someone was watching Andrew, he had orders to take Jones's brat out as he was starting to get a bit too curious about things, 'Simmons was right; the boy is dangerous and he has asked too many questions that they didn't want answered.'

Lara smiled softly when she realized that they were being followed, she pulled Andrew into an alley and said, "Do what I do Andrew, alright?" He nodded as she suddenly kissed him gently, whispering into the kiss, "We're being followed Andrew, he's right behind us and he may have friends."

'First kiss,' Andrew thought, 'But something feels wrong, it doesn't feel quite right but it is a good kiss.'

"Now!" Lara said as they broke apart, she rushed over and kicked one of them in the chest while Andrew punched one of them, he ducked another punch and remembered his Grandpa's words, '_Missouri, if you're in a fight; honour is nothing, you will never be the strongest man but you can be the cleverest man_.'

Andrew rolled under the man and kicked him hard in the groin, as the man collapsed Andrew grabbed the man's head and slammed his knee into the man's head and looked back.

Lara said, "Well, I don't know what you boys want but it is bad taste to follow people."

"Just give us Jones's grandchild," one of the men said angrily, "He has no business looking into this matter anymore."

"_What!" _Andrew screamed in rage, "My grandfather died investigating this thing, so why shouldn't I ask questions?"

He smirked and said, "Maybe that should tell you something Mr. Wells."

Andrew's eyes turned dark and he ducked another blow, he punched hard and said, "So my grandfather's dead and I'm supposed to say "oh well" and move on? He raised me for ten years; I was closer to him than I was to my parents."

Lara smiled and said, "Looks like you boys just awoke a sleeping wolverine," as Andrew leapt towards one of them and began to kick him hard, Lara winced as she heard ribs cracking but Andrew wasn't letting up, his face was a mask of rage and hate.

She said, "No more Andrew."

Andrew looked back and said, "You're right," and smashed the other man's hand and suddenly collapsed as his rage disappeared.

She looked at them and smiled, "You're lucky I was able to stop him, next time it won't be so good for you."

Lara grabbed the one who could still move and said, "I personally think that you and I need to talk some more in private and if I like what I hear, I may just call the hospital."

He looked at her and said, "No way am I going to talk to you."

"Oh, well that really is a pity," Lara said, "I mean we could be friends you know but if you keep this rather stubborn behaviour up, well then it's a pity because we'll find out more but we'll have to bring the government in on this and I'm betting you don't want that do you? Or whoever you work for?"

Andrew stared in shock as he looked at the man he had attacked; he was barely breathing and there was blood on the ground.

"Oh god!" Andrew said in panic, "I hurt that guy, I saw nothing but red and I hurt him!"

"He was trying to kill you so its self defence," Lara said, "And besides, he was being a bastard."

The remaining man thought of something quickly; it'd keep that little bastard of their hands and let the SGC handle them.

He sighed, "You win, I'll tell you everything: first of all I work for a top secret organization called the SGC and directly under a Dr Daniel Jackson.

Andrew hissed at the name, he knew that name, "Sallah said Grandpa tried to help him."

"Yeah," the man said, "Daniel Jackson wanted your grandfather's journals, too what end we don't know. Jackson tells us to do something and we do it, if you want to blame anyone for your Grandpa's death Dr Jackson is the one who ordered it."

Lara frowned and said, "Take your friend and go."

As the men ran off Andrew looked at her and said, "That name, Daniel Jackson, Grandpa tried to help him with something or at least Sallah said he did."

"Hmm, your training is going to have to be stepped up if you're being hunted already. I suppose you really are a Jones."

Andrew giggled a bit and said, "Yeah."

The next few months were tough for Andrew as Bryce brought out SIMON to train him harder, Hillary and Lara stepped up Andrew's training and had him work out, he studied his grandfather's journals and frowned

One night, a couple of weeks before he was getting ready to leave for Sunnydale, he looked at Lara who smiled softly and said, "Andrew, do you remember that kiss we shared? I have to ask; did you like it? You seemed hesitant during the kiss."

"Umm," Andrew said, "It was alright but it didn't feel right to me at least, know what I mean? You were my first kiss but it didn't feel right."

She smiled and said, "Andrew, I understand, perhaps you'll find someone," she walked off and added, "You better call your friends, they might want to know that you're coming home."

Andrew nodded as he walked towards the phone and called a long familiar number.

Graham was reading a book and heard the phone ring, he grabbed the phone and said, "Hello Andrew. How'd I know it was you? Only you call this late or early."

"Oh," Andrew said, "But how are you doing?" as he listened to Graham talk about Sunnydale and what he'd been up to Andrew smiled and said, "Umm, Graham, I'm gonna be home in two weeks.

"Wow, really?" Graham said, "You aren't kidding me, right? I'll meet you there, just call me."

Andrew nodded and put the phone down and went to sleep.

The next day Lara looked at Andrew and said, "You and I are going on a little spree, we need to get you some clothes as our training has ruined your clothes other than the fedora and leather jacket."

As they drove off Andrew said, "Umm, Lara, you took me in because my grandfather and Sallah made you, I don't think you need to give me things."

"You will pay me back one day," Lara said, "So it's not giving you things it a future investment, if you do go your grandfather's way then you're going to be my assistant every now and then."

In the mall she picked out several pairs of pants and shirts for him and said, "Your other present's waiting at home," as they walked out.

At the manor Andrew stared at the custom made pistols, they were nice and Lara said, "In case you lose your whip Andrew."

Two weeks later Andrew got up for the last time in the Croft Manor and Andrew said, "Home? Wow, it actually feels like it's been years rather than a year," he called both Graham and Jonathon letting them know that he'd back.

Andrew put on the jacket and put on the beat up old fedora, he put his new pistols in the suitcase and smiled as he rubbed his beard and moustache and got into the car to take him to airport.

He will find this Daniel Jackson person and make him talk. 

TBC 

Should Andrew investigate the SGC first before making snap decisions? Should Andrew keep his new look? 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter. 

Chapter 3 

Andrew sat thinking on the plane trip and wondered about the man's words, the guy talked far easily, 'SGC? What the hell did that mean?' He was going to investigate that and this Daniel Jackson fellow further.

His thoughts were disturbed by the Stewardess telling him that they were landing in LA, he put his hat on and walked out.

Graham sat by the arrivals waiting for Andrew and thought back to the last year, he was happy to see Andrew back, 'But a year? Really? Riley's still around,' he thought bitterly, 'Trying to get back together with Buffy.'

He looked at the disembarking passengers and stared at all of them but he couldn't see Andrew, he felt a tugging on his arm and looked down and saw familiar blue eyes under a old beaten fedora.

Andrew smiled and took off his hat; Graham stared in a bit of shock as Andrew looked different. He looked at Andrew's face and said, "I, umm, like the beard and moustache."

"Thanks," Andrew said rubbing his chin, "I did tell you about the desert training, right?"

"Yes," Graham said, "This Sallah guy put you in the damn desert for a month, wasn't that a bit harsh?"

"Well he did train me," Andrew said, "For it before I did it and I did learn how to make my own fire and I had a bowie knife."

"Yeah," Graham said, he rubbed his head and muttered, "Let's get your stuff Andrew."

As they picked Andrew's stuff up Andrew made a face and said, "Umm, Graham, I'm gonna be leaving for Washington D.C in a few weeks, I have some things to look up over there."

Graham looked at Andrew and said, "Umm, I'll go with you this time, I've been there before and I need a little vacation."

"Cool," Andrew smiled and added, "I missed you Graham and also Jonathon."

"Yeah, I looked out for your friend," Graham said, "He likes hanging out with my group I guess."

They got into Graham's car and Graham looked Andrew over, 'He does seem to be a bit more mature.'

Andrew smiled at him and said, "Yeah, about the desert; I found an Oasis where I got my water and I learned and I ate things that I wouldn't eat normally."

Graham crinkled his nose and said, "Like primate parfait?"

"No," Andrew giggled, "But roasted scorpion and cooked viper."

"Oh Andrew," Graham said, "Wasn't there anything to eat there, other than snakes and bugs?

"Umm," Andrew said, "It was the Sahara deserts not the jungle, I mean the oasis only had water and some small, tough shrubs there."

Graham switching the subject quickly said, "Umm, the place where I'm staying, they said that you stay for a bit, if you want?"

"Sure," Andrew said, "And by the way; scorpions are kind of like lobster, just with stingers."

Graham laughed, "Lobsters huh? Well you can have hamburgers with me tonight, alright?"

As they drove in silence Andrew looked out the window and began to think he didn't want to get Graham in trouble if this SGC was a problem. He looked at Graham and muttered, "Do you really want to come with me?"

"Yes Andrew," Graham said, "I mean I've been to Washington and my job here hasn't gone anywhere, so I want to go with you."

"Okay," Andrew said, "But it's dangerous, I mean I shouldn't tell you this but I was attacked by some people."

"What?" Graham said, "Did they hurt you Andrew? I mean why?"

"Umm, it's about my grandfather; they told me to stop looking into it," Andrew mumbled, "Something about them working for some secret government group."

Graham frowned; he knew that there were a lot of secret government organizations that would kill to protect themselves from being exposed to the light of day. He looked at Andrew and said, 'I'm coming with you, alright?"

"I guess so," Andrew said in a small voice.

When they got into Sunnydale Andrew looked around as they drove; nothing here changed and it was really weird actually, like Sunnydale was frozen in time or something like that.

Graham smiled, "We're home Andrew or at least for the next few weeks," he stared at Andrew and said, "I hope you want to stay here for a bit."

When they parked Graham frowned as he saw that Riley's car was there and he sighed, he didn't need this right now.

Buffy frowned at Riley's presence, she really didn't want Riley here because she didn't like how he treated Graham but Anya, in her blunt way, decided that she needed orgasms, which was her way of saying that she needed a boyfriend. Anya didn't simply understand why Buffy disliked Riley as Graham wasn't giving her orgasms, so Riley would do.

"So," Riley said, "Where's Graham? Out with a guy or something?"

The way Riley said it irked Buffy, like Graham was some man whore who trolled for men, but she did make him date on occasion so he wouldn't sit by the phone waiting for his crush to call.

Graham came in followed by Andrew and he stared, some of the people he knew from High School but he didn't know the tall guy who was glaring daggers at Graham.

Riley stared at the man and said, "Who's this? Your boyfriend for the night?"

Graham's face turned red and Andrew thought a bit angrily, 'Why is this guy being a bastard to Graham?'

Riley looked Andrew over and said, "Well, I suppose he's your type Graham."

Andrew's eye twitched as the guy laid it on Graham, he looked around and noticed a few of the other people were getting a bit iffy, why was Graham just letting it happen? It hurt him and he could see it. He looked up at Riley and clenched his hand and tapped Riley on the shoulder, when Riley looked over Andrew smashed his fist into Riley's face, hearing a very satisfying crunch.

Riley clutched his face staring at Andrew and gave him a nasty glare Andrew smiled and said you're annoying you know that and you hurting Graham now stop

Graham smiled a bit, he didn't want to hurt Riley as it'd put him on Riley's level. 'Andrew stood up for me? That was cool.'

Andrew made a face at Riley and stared at him, as the two stared at each other Riley expected him to back down but Andrew didn't back down.

Riley finally turned away and said, "I gotta go," and walked out.

Buffy smiled, "While I'm grateful that you scared Riley off, he might make trouble for you, he's a bit thick headed."

"Oh," Andrew said, "I'm sorry; do you want me to leave? I don't want to cause trouble."

"It's alright," Buffy said, "I mean he'll be alright in a few days, then I'll talk to him."

Andrew yawned and said, "Does anyone care that I want to go to sleep?"

Buffy nodded and said, "You can use my room."

Andrew walked upstairs and passed out on the bed as he was so tired from the trip.

Graham and Buffy pulled up Andrew's bags and Buffy smiled, "So how long is he staying for?"

"A few weeks then he's heading to Washington DC for some damn reason, he's not telling me though," Graham said almost bitterly.

"He has wanderlust," Buffy said, "But he does seem nice and I love how he defended you, I mean Xander and I would've held him down for Andrew."

Graham smiled a bit at how Andrew stood up for him, "It was almost romantic; he punched Riley hard and I think Andrew broke his nose."

Buffy looked him over and said, "He does look a bit better now actually, I mean he had the whole fresh faced look going for him but he looks almost rugged now."

The next morning Andrew stretched himself awake, rummaged through his things and sighed as he slipped on a shirt and leather jeans. He walked down and said, "Umm, good morning."

Graham and Buffy looked at him and Andrew sighed, "Lady Croft insisted that I change my look a bit and it's tight, I know. I'm gonna buy some new clothes soon."

"Don't," Graham muttered his face red, "You, umm, look very good in them."

Andrew stared and said, "Umm, sure but I need to use the phone, I have phone cards."

"Sure," Buffy said.

He walked over to the phone and dialled.

Catherine Langford looked at Ernest, who was flipping through channels and complaining about the new channels, when she heard the phone ring, she looked at the ID and thought, "Sunnydale? Who do I know in Sunnydale?' She picked it up and said, "Hello? Yes this is she and you are? Indy's grandson? Oh, I didn't know he died."

"Yeah, he did, I miss him," Andrew said, "But anyways when he, umm, died he was investigating your father's dig?"

Catherine looked down and frowned, "I am sorry Mr Jones but I don't know what you're talking about, we didn't really find anything in that dig."

Andrew coughed and said, "A good friend of my grandfather, Sallah Mohammed fasiel el-Kahir, said that you must have found something big as the dig crew disappeared afterwards. In his own words, 'the sands swallowed them.'"

"The entire dig crew?" Catherine frowned, 'My father couldn't have been behind that, could he?'

"Well it's like this; apparently the son of one of the diggers got a letter from his father," Andrew said, "And the letter described a stone circle with strange glyphs on it."

She froze and said, "Mr Jones, please don't ask more questions. After all, what you're asking could get you in trouble."

"Umm," Andrew said, "I was already in trouble, I was attacked in London," and he hung up.

Catherine frowned and called the SGC.

"Daniel?" she said, "It's good to hear your voice again."

"Hey," Daniel said, "What's up Catherine? You sound a bit concerned."

"I need to see you and your friends soon," Catherine said softly.

A few hours later the SG-1 team was sitting in the living room and Catherine said, "Your SGC might have a bit of a problem."

"What's that?" Jack asked as he grabbed some cookies.

"First of all," Catherine said, "I need to know; would the SGC kill to protect its secret? I trust you four especially and even General Hammond, but would someone kill to protect your secrets?"

"No," Sam said, "Not us, you know that, right? The General won't have that type of behaviour."

"I know Samantha," Catherine said, "And that's what worries me; a little while ago I got a phone call from someone who was looking into my father's dig and, unfortunately, he has a fairly accurate description of the Stargate."

"So," Jack muttered, "We can lean on him, that should scare him off."

Catherine laughed, "No it won't, not if he's anything like his grandfather."

"Who is his grandfather?" Teal'c asked puzzled, "A warrior?"

"In a way," Catherine said, "My father hated him, calling him a tomb robber, and he had numerous enemies: the Nazis, the KGB in the late fifties and several other groups. He was vital and active for a long time, longer than a man should've been approaching his hundredth year."

"A Hundred years old?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow, "How did he manage that?"

"Indiana Jones," Catherine said, "He never surprised me, I met him once and his journals may have information on the Stargate."

"Hmm," Sam said, "That might be troublesome if he starts asking questions."

"I'm more worried about him," Catherine said, "He might not know where to end his search; he hung up before I could talk to him more."

Meanwhile in Sunnydale Andrew was reading his grandfather's journals, 'There has to be something here,' he swore that there were some journals missing.

Andrew sighed as Graham came in and said, "You look a bit glum Andrew?"

"Yeah, I think some of grandpa's journals are missing," Andrew said a bit irritated, "Maybe Sallah misplaced some of the books?"

"Come on," Graham said, "You want to go see a movie with me or something?" and smiled hopefully."

Andrew looked at him and said, "Sure thing Graham."

As they walked out Graham muttered, "You do look good now Andrew and just when did you grow that?"

"Oh, this?" Andrew said, "Umm, when I walked out of the desert I was sunburnt and blistered, I was forced to run barefoot into the sand. But when I came to England my hair was too long, thank god I got it cut, huh?"

Graham nodded and as they left he looked at Andrew and said, "Umm, maybe dinner first? You can tell me more about your trip."

"Okay," Andrew said, "I had my first kiss, in like ever, in Britain."

"First kiss?" Graham said, keeping his voice calm, "Who was it with?" He felt a slight bit of jealously but squashed it.

"With Lady Croft," Andrew said, "I guess it was it was nice but it didn't feel right, really and besides it was to trick two goons into thinking that we were busy with each other."

"So," Graham said, "It doesn't count as your first kiss?"

"What?" Andrew said, "Umm, we kissed, how can't it count?"

"Umm, first kisses are with someone you like or want to kiss," Graham said, "Or at least it was like that with me."

"Oh, umm, cool," Andrew said, "I guess it didn't count then."

"Yep," Graham said as they stopped at a café, he stepped in and pulled Andrew in with him.

As they sat down Andrew muttered, "About last night, that Riley guy? What's his problem with you? He was being so mean."

"That?" Graham groaned, "He's pissed: first, because I'm gay, second, because I didn't tell him Riley is the kind of guy who has to know everything about his friends. He found out about that when a man came on to me rather aggressively and, well, when I refused him he ran to Riley and told him what his faggot friend did, he drummed me out of the military thus ending my career but Buffy helped me get a job at the Bronze."

Andrew's eyes darkened and he muttered, "Sorry to hear that, I mean he was being cruel to you, making you seem like you had a different guy every night, which I didn't believe," Andrew said, "I mean you don't seem like it."

Graham laughed and said, "No, Riley knows I'm a nester and I'm looking for long term now as I got the wild stuff out of my system years ago. He's trying to hurt me by spreading rumours that I'm, well, a slut."

"Cool," Andrew said, "I hope you find someone."

Andrew didn't notice the way Graham stared at him and he missed the look that passed through Graham's eyes when he said, "find someone."

As they ate, Andrew smiled; he did like Graham as he was cool and, for some reason, always waiting for him to call, it was kind of cool.

They walked out and Andrew frowned, it was really mean how Riley treated Graham.

He smiled and said, "I'll stand up for you if he calls you a slut in front of me."

Graham smiled softly and said, "Really? You would? I mean Buffy does all the time and so does Tara but it means a lot coming from you."

Andrew smiled as they walked into the movie theatre, he saw Graham pick out a science fiction movie and smiled, Graham knew him.

The movie started and Graham whispered, "This movie is really good, your friend mentioned that you'd like to see it."

"Cool," Andrew said, "I've been isolated for a year and I have no idea what's good, even in London Lady Croft made sure there was little distraction for my training."

Graham frowned deeply and said, "You should've had fun with something."

"I did, with Sallah," Andrew said, "Besides the training he told me stories about my grandfather and reminded me what I have been missing, I should've been with him."

Graham smiled softly and put his arm around Andrew's shoulder; Andrew stared but shrugged, 'It was for comfort I guess.'

After the movie Andrew walked out and Graham smile, "Do you want to do this again?"

"Sure," Andrew said, "It was fun and if you still want to come with me to Washington you can."

Graham smiled and said, "Sounds fun, we can make a roadtrip out of it." 

TBC 

Graham and Andrew will be going on their roadtrip soon and I will be building up their romance slowly. 

When should they meet up with SG-1? How should that meeting go? 

Please rate and review.


End file.
